Joe Warren vs. Owen Evinger
The first round began and they touched gloves. Evinger stuffed a double landing a counter right. Warren blocked a high kick. Evinger landed a counter right, Warren got a double to guard. Four thirty-five. Warren worked the body with rights. Four fifteen. Warren worked the body, ate two left elbows. Four minutes. Evinger landed left hammerfists, Warren lifted Evinger up to the clinch. Warren kneed the bdoy as they broke. They clinched. Three thirty-five. Warren got a huge trip to side control and mounted. "Watch the head and arm!" Three fifteen. Warren smothered the mouth. Three minutes. Evinger used the cage with his foot to turn. Warren landed a right elbow, tried an armbar, Evinger escaped to top and mounted. Two thirty-five. Evinger landed a right elbow. Another to the back of the head, he was warned. Two fifteen. Evinger has the back as Warren stood. One hook. Two minutes. Warren turned to the clinch and got a trip to side control and a right elbow. "Elbow!" Warren mounted. Evinger regained half-guard. One thirty-five. Warren kneed the body. One fifteen. Warren landed a right elbow. One minute remaining. Thirty-five. Warren landed a short right elbow. Warren is passing with the instep there. Fifteen. Evinger regained guard. Warren landed a right elbow and a left hand. The first round ended. 10-9 Warren. Warren's wife Christy smiled between rounds. The second round began and they touched gloves. Warren landed an inside kick and a blocked spinning back kick. Evinger missed a high kick. Four thirty-five. Warren landed a body kick. Warren worked a double slamming Evinger beautifully to side control, beautiful. Four fifteen left now. Warren is setting up the arm triangle. Four minutes. He has it tight with hooks. Wow. Never seen this. That is tight. Wow. Warren is cranking that. Evinger gave the thumbs up. Warren adjusted his body. He kept the back. Three thirty-five. Warren mounted. Three fifteen left. Warren worked rights to the body. They're against the cage. Three minutes. Warren worked a headlock, maybe a guillotine or D'arce. Evinger regained half-guard. Warren remounted. Short lefts, two of them. Two thirty-five with a right hammerfist. Warren thought about another arm triangle. Two fifteen. Lot of shoulder pressure. Two minutes. Short lefts from Warren here. Warren landed a left after using the smother again. One thirty-five. Warren landed a right elbow. Another. Three lefts. One fifteen. Warren wants another arm triangle. He thought better. The crowd booed briefly, Evinger regained half-guard. One minute. More boos. Warren kneed the body and again. Thirty-five. Warren switched sides. Shoulder pressure. Fifteen remaining. A good right from Warren. The second round ended, 10-9 Warren, pretty fun round again. The third round began and they touched gloves. Shit TUF is on. Waren landed a good leg kick. Four thirty-five. Warren missed a spinning back fist, Evinger stuffed a double to the clinch. And another. Four fifteen. Warren tripped him down to half-guard. Warren worked the body with rights. Three thirty-five. Warren passed to side control, he has the back. Left hammerfists, the arm is trapped, Evinger regained half-guard. Three fifteen. Warren smothered again. Three minutes. The crowd booed. Warren doesn't give a shit. Two thirty-five. Warren kneed the body there. Two fifteen. Warren landed a right elbow. The crowd booed. Two minutes. More loud boos. Warren passed to side control, very loud boos. Warren has his feet both on the fence there, one thirty-five. Warren kneed the body. Knee on belly with one fifteen and he's stepping to mount. Only his foot is trapped. Quartermount really. The crowd booed. One minute as Evinger regained a loose half-guard. Thirty-five. Warren landed a left elbow. Warren landed a left elbow. Warren trapped the arm landing a left. Fifteen. Warren landed a right elbow to the body. Another and a left hand. The third round ended. 10-9 Warren. 30-27 Warren. Now for TUF!